Steven Spielberg Presents: Animaniacs
Animaniacs was, in a way, the very reason Fox Kids, and The WB came into existence. It was commissioned as a show for young children as an educational program, but it's known for appealing to adults and getting away with a lot of adult humor. 'Episode list' Seasons 1-5 (1993-1998) * 01 - De-Zanitized / The Monkey Song / Nighty Night Toons * 02 - Yakko's World / Cookies for Einstein / Win Big * 03 - HMS Yakko / Slappy Goes Walnuts / Yakko's Universe Song * 04 - Hooked on a Ceiling / Goodfeathers: The Beginning * 05 - Taming of the Screwy * 06 - Flipper Parody / Temporary Insanity / Operation Lollipop / What Are We? * 07 - Piano Rag / When Rita Met Runt * 08 - The Warner's Lot Song / The Big Candy Store / Bumbie's Mom * 09 - Wally Llama / Les Miseranimals * 10 - King Yakko * 11 - No Pain, No Painting / Battle for the Planet * 12 - Garage Sale of the Century / West Side Pigeons * 13 - Hello Nice Warners / La Behemoth / Little Old Slappy from Pasadena * 14 - La La Law / Cat On A Hot Steel Beam * 15 - Space Probed / Trick Or Treat * 16 - Chalkboard Bungle / Hurray for Slappy / The Great Wakkorotti: The Master & His Music * 17 - Roll Over Beethoven / The Cat and the Fiddle * 18 - Pavlov's Mice / Chicken Boo-Ryshnikov / Nothing But the Tooth * 19 - Meatballs or Consequences / A Moving Experience * 20 - Hitchcock Opening / Hearts of Twilight / The Boids * 21 - The Flame / Wakko's America Song / Davey Omelette / Four Score and Seven Migraines Ago * 22 - Guardin' the Garden / Plane Pals * 23 - Be Careful What You Eat / Up the Crazy River / Ta Da Dump, Ta Da Dump, Ta Da Dump Dump Dump * 24 - Yakko's World of Baldness / Opportunity Knox / Wings Take Heart * 25 - Disasterpiece Theatre / Hercule Yakko / Home on De-Nile / A Midsummer Night's Dream * 26 - Testimonials / Babblin' Bijou / Potty Emergency / Sir Yaksalot * 27 - You Risk Your Life / I Got Yer Can / Jockey for Position * 28 - Moby or Not Moby / Mesozoic Mindy / The Good, The Boo, and The Ugly * 29 - Draculee, Draculaa / Phranken-Runt * 30 - Hot, Bothered and Bedeviled / Moon Over Minerva / Skullhead Boneyhands * 31 - O Silly Mio / Puttin' on the Blitz / The Great Wakkorotti: The Summer Concert * 32 - Chairman of the Bored / Planets Song / Astro-Buttons * 33 - Cartoons in Wakko's Body / Noah's Lark / The Big Kiss / Hiccup * 34 - Clown and Out / Bubba Bo Bob Brain / * 35 - Very Special Opening / In the Garden of Mindy / No Place Like Homeless / Katie Ka-Boo / Baghdad Cafe * 36 - Critical Condition / The Three Muska-Warners * 37 - Dough Dough Boys / Boot Camping / General Boo-Regard * 38 - Spellbound * 39 - Smitten With Kittens / Alas Poor Skullhead / White Gloves * 40 - 'Casablanca' Opening / Fair Game / The Slapper / Puppet Rulers / When Mice Ruled the Earth * 41 - Buttermilk, It Makes a Body Bitter / Broadcast Nuisance / Raging Bird * 42 - Animator's Alley / Can't Buy a Thrill / Hollywoodchuck * 43 - Survey Ladies / Of Nice and Men / What a Dump * 44 - Useless Facts / The Senses Song / Kiki's Kittens * 45 - Mary Tyler Dot Song / Windsor Hassle / ...And Justice for Slappy * 46 - Turkey Jerky / Wild Blue Yonder * 47 - Video Review / The World Can Wait * 48 - Mobster Mash / Lake Titicaca / Icebreakers * 49 - Slippin' on the Ice / A Christmas Plotz / Where Rodents Dare / Little Drummer Warners / 'Twas the Day Before Christmas / Jingle Boo / The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert / Toy Shop Terror / Yakko's Universe * 51 - Branimaniacs / The Warners & the Beanstalk / Frontier Slappy * 52 - Ups and Downs / The Brave Little Trailer / Yes, Always * 53 - Drive-Insane / I'm Cute * 54 - Brain Meets Brawn / Girlfeathers / Meet Minerva * 55 - Gold Rush / A Gift of Gold / Dot's Quiet Time * 56 - Schnitzelbank / Helpinki Formula / Le Bouton et le Ballon / Kung Boo * 57 - Of Course You Know This Means Warners / Up a Tree / Wakko's Gizmo * 58 - Oh, Oh Ethel / Meet John Brain / Smell Ya Later / Spike * 59 - Ragamuffins / Woodstock Slappy * 60 - Karaoke Dokie / Cranial Crusader / The Chicken Who Loved Me * 61 - Baloney and Kids / Super Buttons / Katie Ka-Boom: The Driving Lesson * 62 - Scare Happy Slappy / Witch One / Macbeth * 63 - With 3 You Get Eggroll / Mermaid Mindy / Katie Ka-Boom: Call Waiting * 64 - No Face Like Home / Lookit the Fuzzy Heads * 65 - The Warners 65th Anniversary Special * 66 - Take My Siblings Please / The Mindy 500 / Morning Malaise * 67 - Miami Mama-Mia / Pigeon on the Roof * 68 - We're No Pigeons / Whistle Stop Mindy / Katie Ka-Boom: The Broken Date * 69 - I'm Mad! / Bad Mood Bobby / Katie Ka-Boom: The Blemish / Fake * 70 - Super Strong Warner Siblings / Nutcracker Slappy / Wakko's New Gookie / U.N. Me * 71 - Variety Speak / Three Tenors and You're Out / Bingo / Finale * 72 - Deduces Wild / Rest in Pieces / A Quake, A Quake! * 73 - A Hard Days Warner / Gimme A Break / Please Get a Life Foundation * 74 - The Tiger Prince Cold Opening / All the Words in the English Language / The Kid in the Lid / Method to Her Madness * 75 - The Presidents Song / Don't Tread on Us / The Flame Returns * 76 - Gimme the Works / Buttons in Ows / Hercules Unwound * 77 - This Pun for Hire / Star Truck / Go Fish / Multiplication Song * 78 - The Sound of Warners / Yabba Dabba Boo * 79 - My Mother the Squirrel / The Party / Oh! Say Can You See / The Twelve Days of Christmas Song * 80 - The Girl With the Googily Goop / Dot's Entertainment / Gunga Dot * 81 - Soccer Coach Slappy / Belly Button Blues / Our Final Space Cartoon, We Promise / Valuable Lesson * 82 - Wakko's 2-Note Song / Panama Canal / Hello Nurse / The Ballad of Magellan / The Return of the Great Wakkorotti / The Big Wrap Party Tonight * 83 - One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock * 84 - Cutie and The Beast / Boo Happens / Noel / Cold Ending # 1 * 85 - Animani-rats / Jokahontas / Boids on the Hood / Mighty Wakko at the Bat * 86 - A Very Very Very Very Special Show / Night of the Living Buttons / Soda Jerk * 87 - From Burbank with Love / Anchors A-Warners / When You're Traveling from Nantucket * 88 - Paper for Pappa / Amazing Gladiators / Pinky and the Ralph * 89 - Ten Short Films About Wakko Warner / No Time for Love / The Boo Network * 90 - Pitter Patter of Little Feet / Mindy in Wonderland / Ralph's Wedding * 91 - Moosage in a Bottle / Back in Style / Bones in the Body * 92 - It / Dot- The Macadamia Nut / Bully for Skippy * 93 - Cute First (Ask Questions Later) / Acquaintances / Here Comes Attila / Boo Wonder * 94 - Hooray for North Hollywood Part I * 95 - Hooray for North Hollywood Part II * 96 - The Carpool / Sunshine Squirrels * 97 - The Christmas Tree / Punchline (Chicken Part 1) / Prom Night / Punchline (Chicken Part 2) * 98 - Magic Time / The Brain's Apprentice * 99 - Birds on a Wire / The Scoring Session / The Animaniacs Suite Theme song :It's time for Animaniacs! :And we're zany to the max! :So just sit back and relax, :You'll laugh till you collapse, :We're Animaniacs! :Come join the Warner Brothers :And the Warner sister Dot :Just for fun we run around :The Warner movie lot! :They lock us in the tower :Whenever we get caught :But we break loose :And then vamoose :And now you know the plot? :We're Animaniacs! :Dot is cute and Yakko yaks :Wakko packs away the snacks :While Bill Clinton plays the sax :We're Animaniacs :Meet Pinky and the Brain :Who want to rule the universe :Goodfeathers flock together :Slappy whacks 'em with her purse :Buttons chases Mindy :While Rita sings a rehearse :The writers flipped for billy :We have no script :Why bother to verse :We're Animaniacs! :We have pay-or-play contracts :We're zany to the max :There's baloney in our snacks :We're Animan-y, :Totally insaney :Here's the show it's name-y, :Animaniacs :Those are the facts! In This line was replaced and after the shows to love, it became "We pay tons of income tax" saturdays on Fox Kids, and The WB. Following the show's move to Pinky and the Brain getting their own show, their mention in the theme song was done. External links * Animaniacs @ Warner Bros. Club Category:Shows Category:Looney Tunes spin-offs Category:Fox network shows Category:Fox Kids Category:Kids WB Category:YTV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:The Hub